


To Make it Worth a While

by Savall



Category: Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Once and Future King Series - T. H. White
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: Lancelot's desire in his heart of hearts.





	To Make it Worth a While

有那么一次，仅有那么一次，他的王走入他的梦中，带着疲惫的神态，像是自多年的征战之中归来，仅为休憩片刻。他紧张地靠近他的王，闻嗅后者身上的混杂着汗臭以及陈旧皮革混杂的体味，轻触后者垂放在软垫上的、满是伤疤及旧茧的手掌——有那么一刻，他的呼吸变得急促，心脏像是会爆裂在这种情感之中。他的王因为他的触摸而闷哼了一声，无意识地翻动身躯，嘴中嘟哝着他所听不清的词汇，而后，缓慢地向他靠近，轻柔地回握他的手。他感到难以自禁，却只能迅速地缩回手，如同在躲避一团炽烈燃烧的热焰——可，时至如今，他要如何控制对于亚瑟的渴望？

他仍旧记得有那么些深夜，当酒宴结束，国王疲惫地瘫倒在王座上，而他则不得不搀扶他的国王回到住所时，国王总是会不经意间触碰他的的手臂，拉着他与自己斜躺在床上，任由酒醉的气息扑打在他的脸上，轻声嘟哝着他的名字——而正如国王所说，他是国王最好的朋友，他将爱着他的甚过一切人……甚至，桂妮薇儿……

但，除此之外，他却不能明说那些埋藏在他内心最底层的、肮脏的渴望。他是多么的渴望着亚瑟啊！当他闻嗅到亚瑟的气息时，当他触摸到亚瑟手心的伤痕时，当亚瑟仅穿一件白色的内袍与他共饮一杯葡萄酒时，当他的手在无意间触及亚瑟粗糙却英俊的脸颊时，这种污秽的渴望总是会如同迷雾一般降临于他。有无数次，他想要亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇，褪下他的铠甲，抚摸后者胸膛因为战斗而留下的、尚未完全愈合的伤痕，仅遵循自我的意志行动，而非是那些约束着骑士的忠诚信则。可——无论他如何构想，待到第二日，待到日光升起，这些虚无的妄想便只能埋藏于心，如若不可提及的禁忌。

 **——这将是永无希望的爱，痛苦仅是神所给予他的惩罚。** 他无奈地叹了一口气，等待着在不久的一刻自这梦中惊醒。

 

FIN. 


End file.
